


The Jinyoung to my Jaebum

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Jackson has a big problem with Jaebum and Jinyoung's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jinyoung to my Jaebum

Jaebum and Jinyoung are one of those couples who everyone wants to be. They are both handsome. They are grossly cute. You can see the sincerity they have for each other. In short, they are perfect for each other. They are not the type who shies away from PDA, which is why some of their friends pointed out how gross they can get even in public.

“Do you two realize that even if you two look perfectly cute as a couple, some other people can still find the two of you borderline gross?” Jackson asked over lunch.

“How so?” Jaebum asked, challenging Jackson to justify his claims as he sneaks his left arm behind Jinyoung’s waist while his other hand is busy scooping a spoonful of mashed potato to feed his boyfriend.

“Exhibit A” Jackson exclaimed pointing what Jaebum is currently doing to Jinyoung right before his eyes. He then looks to Kunpimook at his left side and to Mark at his right for confirmation, “I’m right, right? This right here, right now, you, hyungnim, sneaking your arm around Jinyoungie and even feeding him. What is he? 5? You too are overly affectionate that people are starting to get frustrated.”

“Are you sure the people are? Or it’s just you and your jealousy towards how my boyfriend treats me?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk. He knew he got Jackson there because he does sound like a jealous fucker. 

“I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?” Jackson dramatically exclaimed, even standing up from his seat to exaggerate that he is indeed not jealous. Kunpimook and Mark just laughed at his outburst along with Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

“Jackson, just go get yourself a boyfriend and stop bothering me and Jaebum hyung. You have been harassing us with the same complaints almost everyday since classes started a few months ago.” Jinyoung told him as he starts to stand up and gather his stuff. Jaebum did the same.

“Where are you two going?” Jackson asked. “Lunch is not yet over”

“To the library,” Jinyoung said, “to make out. Problem?” Jinyoung winked at him as farewell and grabbed Jaebum’s hand as they head towards their lunch time agenda. 

“You two are seriously no help.” Jackson told Mark and Kunpimook as soon at Jaebum and Jinyoung are out of earshot. “Why aren’t you two grossed out of your eyes with how Jaebum and Jinyoung are with each other?”

“Because, Jacks, like they said we are not jealous of their relationship unlike you,” Mark explained, “and I do find them cute. And their PDA is not really that over the top. I think you are exaggerating because going back to item #1, you are jealous.”

“Seriously, I am not jealous. Why would I—“ Jackson was interrupted by the appearance of Youngjae and Yugyeom. 

“Jackson hyung, Mark hyung, Bambam,” Youngjae started, “I brought Coco to school today. She’s in her doghouse slash cage in the biology lab. If you want to go and say hi to her, just feel free to go up there. I’m off. I still have to go get something from the Music Room. Bye guys!” Youngjae was like a little ball of sunshine. Like a cute puppy that you would protect with your life. And as he bounced out of the table, leaving Yugyeom with them, Jackson sighed and said, “I concede, I guess you guys are right, I am jealous. I want that fluff ball to be the Jinyoung to my Jaebum” as he looks at Youngjae leaving putting his chin on top of his arms on the table. He has been crushing on Youngjae since the sophomore started hanging out with them at the start of the school year.

And all Mark and Kunpimook could do was laugh, leaving out Yugyeom who doesn’t even know what the heck was happening. And still in the midst of his laugh, Kunpimook told Mark and Gyeom, “Jaebum and Jinyoung hyung are gonna have a field day with this once they find out! I can’t wait to tell them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is full of shit. But I can't resist a JackJae story. This was supposed to be a JJP main fluff. But as I was writing, different ideas popped up and so this is how it turned out. Haha! Hope you still like it.


End file.
